


Emotional tether

by HannaKay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 08:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10408401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannaKay/pseuds/HannaKay
Summary: Stiles has been gone for almost 6 months. They couldn't save him from the Ghost Riders and now he was gone.Lydia has trouble moving on now that she knows she loves him and she didn't say it back.She can see his face in her dreams, she can feel his touch when she's sad.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "Ghost" By Ella Henderson and the way Malia woke Peter up in the Library

Stiles has been gone for almost 6 months. They couldn't save him from the Ghost Riders and now he was gone.  
Lydia has trouble moving on now that she knows she loves him and she didn't say it back.  
She can see his face in her dreams, she can feel his touch when she's sad. He was her best friend and she can't believe she lost him.

For the last couple of weeks she's been walking down to the river that flows thru Beacon Hills. She sits on the park bench and closes her eyes and when she opens them again she always see him, clear as day, sitting next to her. He smiles at her every time and she always reaches out her hand to touch his face but every time he disappears. One tear streaming down her face because she knows he's always going to be a memory to her.  
Her soulmate is gone forever and she'll never meet him again.

She cry's herself to sleep every night, she imagien him next to her, his face is the last thing she sees every night with tears in her eyes.  
The pack has avoided to speak about him, they know both Lydia, Scott and Malia is hurting.

One day Lydia walked down to the river, as always and when she was a few feet's away form the bench she saw a silhouette of someone sitting on the bench. She slowed down her steps but she still walked to the bench and took a seat, she looked over at the boy sitting on the other edge of the bench, she recognized the plaid shirt and she swallowed her tongue she leaned in and whispered, "...Stiles?" She could see it was him but he didn't react on her words.  
She hunched down in front of him, he was there but he looked cold as ice and his eyes were just staring straight ahead with no life in them. A few tears ran down her face, was this just another imagination? She placed her hand on top of his and this time he didn't disappear he was still there. She wiped away the tears and got her phone up from her purse and she called Scott.  
"Hi Lydia, what's up?"  
Lydia lowered her voice a little,  
"Hi.. Ehm. Where are you?"  
"I'm home. What's wrong?"  
"Scott... Stiles is here, he's sitting on the bench by the river but his like a ghost."  
"Lydia, stop! Stiles is gone, it's just your mind playing tricks on you."  
"No Scott! He's actually here! Switch to facetime!"  
They switch to face time and she flips the camera towards Stiles and Scott drops his mouth and chips for air.  
"Stiles...? Is that really him?"  
Lydia can feel another tear find it's way down her check and she whispers, "Yes..."  
Scott is thru the door in a second and Lydia can hear his bike start.  
"Lydia, I'm on my way. Don't do anything until I get there okay?!"  
He hangs up the phone and Lydia just stares at Stiles. His eyes looks so dead and he's not moving, his face is pale and he has the exact same plaid shirt he was wearing that night her hand let go of his and she lost him.  
She took a seat next to him and waited for Scott. He felt so real so she took his hand in hers and she started talking.  
"Stiles? I don't know if you can hear me..." She thought to herself, _This is stupid, maybe he's not real, but he feels so real. His hand in mine._  
She never told him she loved him back and even if this was just an image of him she wanted to tell him.  
"I... I never told you but you're my best friend and I miss you every single day, you were always there for me. You believed in me when no one else did. You didn't deserve me, you're to good for me... I treated you so badly at times but you never gave up. I would have given up on me a long time ago if I were you..." she chuckled, knowing he would probably tell her something like 'I could never give up on you' if he was here.  
She looked down at their hands, she kissed his and whispered, "I never told you but... I love you too." In that moment she could feel his hand getting warmer she let go of it and stood up, backing away from the bench. Scott arrived and asked, "Lydia, what did you do?" Lydia was in shock, she couldn't say anything. The silhouette of Stiles rose from the bench and his face gained a bit of colour, his eyes blinking and soon he was staring at Scott and Lydia. Lydia could see the life in his eyes, Scott opened his mouth, "Stiles?"  
Stiles blinked and looked confused, Lydia didn't think in that moment she ran up to him and her hands was on his cheeks and then she kissed him.  
She could feel he tried to pull away for a second until his arm was around her body and his hand was on the back of her neck, he was kissing her back.  
After a few moments they pulled away and Lydia's nose touched his, she beamed up at him and his eyes had so much life in them now. He was staring into her green eyes and then he embraced her in his arms.  
"I love you too..." he whispered into her ear.  
Lydia didn't want to let go of him, she was scared that the second she did he would be gone again. Soon Scott was next to them, patting Stiles on the shoulder and he looked up at Scott, "Scott? Is it really you?"  
Stiles lets go of Lydia and embraced Scott into his arms. Lydia couldn't let Stiles go completely so she held her arm around his torso while he was hugging Scott.  
The boys lets go of each other after a few seconds and then Lydia grabbed his hand in hers. This time she wouldn't let go.  
Scott looked at Stiles and asked, "But how? How is this possible? We thought we lost you." Stiles shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know..." He then looked at Lydia and remembered something. "I've been seeing Lydia sitting next to me now and then and just to see her face made me smile every time." Lydia couldn't believe what he said. He had seen her she she had been seeing him all those times. "I've been coming here the last couple of weeks and every time I closed my eyes and when I opened them you were sitting next to me, smiling." He squeezed her hand and embraced her again, "You were real all those times?" her eyes watering up as he said those words.  
He could feel his shirt getting damped and he grabbed her face in his hand and looked her deep in the eyes, "I heard you, I heard every single word you just said. I think you woke me up." She smiled with tears streaming down her face, he wiped them away and kissed her again, softly and carefully to not break her.


End file.
